


Of Piña Colada Shampoo & Pot Brownies

by cloudteacup



Category: A Most Violent Year (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mention of alcoholic drinks, Post-Canon, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudteacup/pseuds/cloudteacup
Summary: “The kids are asleep anyway, and I’d like to see you get high.”
Relationships: Abel Morales/Anna Morales
Kudos: 1





	Of Piña Colada Shampoo & Pot Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff drabble for the Morales couple born out of a headcanon where they do other things not related to their business. This is what happens when you're starved for content. All mistakes are mine.

Abel has never been this stressed in his entire life.

He’s sitting on the couch, restless and confused, as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Everything is going to shit, and he feels like he’s been dealt with terrible cards this time around. Of course, he knows he isn’t alone in any of this, as Anna never fails to be the best support system he could ever ask for.

“Honey, you need to get some rest,” Anna says, distracting him from his deep thoughts.

She just got home from a dinner party with some friends, and Abel stayed up to wait for her because his thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Come here, love,” Abel sits up straight, inviting Anna to sit on her side of the couch and place her legs on his lap, as always. When she finally does, he begins to feel at ease. It’s like he has been holding his breath for so long that when she’s in his space, he can finally breathe. Times like this he’d always be so vulnerable, and this time, he just let himself be.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” she asks softly, moving closer to him. He lets out a deep sigh, looks her straight into her eyes, and smiles a little. “Let’s not talk about what’s going on in my mind for now,” he replies. “It’s the same shit, nothing you haven’t heard before. Besides, when have we not made it through any of this?” Abel was trying his hardest to convince the both of them, but mostly himself, that this shitstorm would eventually pass. Anna gets up from the couch and looks back at him. “Wine,” she says, and goes to the kitchen counter to fix them both with a glass each.

But Abel had something else in mind.

He got up, following her shortly after she stood up, and walked up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head lightly against the top of her head. “Coconut pineapple,” he whispers, and inhales her scent again just to be sure. Anna smiles and looks up at him, feeling a shift in his mood. “Yes, like piña colada,” she jokes, knowing he’s attempting to put off all thoughts bothering him if only for that night. She goes back to uncorking the bottle, then pours a considerably normal amount of wine in two crystal glasses, all while caged in Abel’s embrace.

“I want special brownies,” Abel says, with a hint of hesitation.

Anna stood still for a short moment and turned to face him. “What special brownies?” she asks, looking at him with a slightly confused expression. “You know… those brownies…” he explains vaguely. Abel has never been the kind to go against the law, a fact proven time and again. The thought of trying out illegal substances “just for fun” is something that doesn’t make sense to him, but he can never deny that one time during his uni days when his roommate snuck in weed and they smoked a joint. He swore he'd never felt so weightless and carefree ever in his life until that one time.

But maybe, just this one time, he’s going to let his guard down. God knows how much he needs to let loose. Besides, he did find a bag of weed lying on the vanity in their bedroom one time.

It finally registers to Anna’s mind what he meant by those “special brownies” and why he asked with a hint of hesitation. “Pot brownies, baby,” she says, chuckling. Abel nods in agreement, at least he didn’t have to say it himself.

“Finish your wine, we’ll do it,” she declares with enthusiasm. “The kids are asleep anyway, and I’d like to see you get high.”


End file.
